


Glow

by killerweasel



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 23:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1282414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann wakes up and discovers something unusual about Newt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

Title: Glow  
Fandom: _Pacific Rim_  
Characters: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb  
Word Count: 673  
Rating: PG  
A/N: AU after the events of _Pacific Rim_  
Warnings: n/a  
A/N: This is for [alienfirst](http://alienfirst.tumblr.com/)  
Summary: Hermann wakes up and discovers something unusual about Newt.

Pain in his leg caused Hermann to wake up. He grumbled as he shifted around on the bed, attempting to make himself more comfortable. He was about to close his eyes again when he noticed an odd blue glow on Newt's side of the bed. Sighing, Hermann sat up slowly, trying not to jostle the mattress too much. He wondered what Newt had forgotten to turn off before going to sleep.

Hermann's eyes widened as he pulled the sheet back. The glow was coming from the hundreds of freckles covering Newt's body. Normally he could only see the ones where Newt's skin was free of tattoos. Newt was lit up like a disco ball with his freckles twinkling in the semi-darkness of the bedroom. The color was very similar to the blue bioluminescence many of the Kaiju possessed.

Hermann started to stretch his fingers out to touch one of the glowing spots and paused just above Newt's skin. He didn't want to wake Newt just yet. Newt had a hard enough time sleeping more than four hours at a crack. Hermann thought about the times he'd woken up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom or make his leg more comfortable on the bed. He couldn't recall ever noticing the glow before now.

He leaned in closer, studying the freckles. There didn't seem to be any pattern in the flashes. The ones on Newt's shoulders and back flashed more often than the ones on his legs and neck. He was so caught up in what he was doing that he didn't notice Newt was awake until the smaller man's fingers brushed his arm. Hermann jumped, making a rather unmanly noise.

"Hermann? What's the matter?"

"Newton." Hermann gestured at Newt's body. "You appear to be glowing."

"What?" Newt sat up so quickly he almost knocked Hermann off of the bed. "What the hell?" He twisted his arms this way and that, looking at the glowing freckles. "Okay, that's different."

"What did you do to yourself?" The words were softer than Hermann intended. "You didn't inject yourself with some sort of Kaiju ooze, did you?"

Newt made a rude noise. "I didn't do anything to myself, Hermann." He grabbed his glasses from the nightstand. "Maybe this is the result of prolonged exposure to Kaiju remains. Or maybe the one time I didn't get into chemical shower fast enough a few years ago has finally caught up to me. Or it could have something to do with my solo Drift with the Kaiju brain."

"We should get you to medical in the morning. They can run tests." Hermann bit his lip. "What if this is just the start of something bigger?"

"I'm sure it'll be nothing." He carefully stood up on the bed and turned around in a circle so Hermann could look at his entire body. "I'm glowing. How awesome is that?"

"Come here." Hermann shifted a little as Newt knelt down in front of him. "Can I?" When Newt nodded, Hermann carefully touched the closest cluster of freckles, ones located just below Newt's ear, with his fingertips. "How do you feel?"

"I feel fine." Newt held still as Hermann's fingers slid along his skin. "Though, if you keep touching me like this, I'm also going to feel horny." His eyes widened. "I wonder if anything else is glowing." Newt slipped his fingers under the waistband of his boxers, pulling them away from his body. "Nope, just the freckles."

"They're very pretty." Hermann continued to stroke Newt's skin. "You look like you're covered in stars."

"I knew you'd say that, spaceman." Newt smiled. "Maybe you could map out my constellations with your tongue." He wiggled his eyebrows, making Hermann laugh.

"If medical says there's nothing wrong, I will give it my best effort." He allowed Newt to pull him gently back onto the mattress. Hermann rested his head on Newt's chest. "My boyfriend glows in the dark."

"That sounds like a great tagline for an alien porno."

"Go back to sleep, Newton."


End file.
